


Carpus

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bromance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард любит подшучивать над Фрэнком, что он страдает нарциссизмом, но это не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpus

**Author's Note:**

> Вы так же можете найти эту работу на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2158741.

Джерард любит подшучивать над Фрэнком, что он страдает нарциссизмом, но это не так. Фрэнку просто нравится его рука, и в каком-то смысле это можно назвать одной из его зависимостей или фетишей. Нет, безусловно, каждому будут нравиться его руки в анатомическом плане – потому что иначе вы не сможете нормально есть, переносить что-либо, печатать на клавиатуре, играть на гитаре и делать ещё множество других вещей. Но Фрэнк смотрел на это в другом плане, совсем в другом.

Если он разговаривал с кем-то, да хоть с тем же Джерардом, ничто не мешало ему замолчать посреди разговора и уставиться на свою кисть, в которой Фрэнк _действительно_ любил всё – от немного сужающегося запястья до кончиков пальцев. Его поистине завораживало, как уместно смотрятся на правой руке (именно на ней) татуировки, как осторожно выпирает хрупкая косточка со стороны, как простираются под кожей тонкие ниточки бледно-голубых вен, и играют замысловатые косточки, в особенности то, как они двигаются при любом движении пальцев. Он находил что-то чарующее в том, как сгибаются концы фаланг, какой длины палец, и насколько он мог выгибать назад каждый из них. Ему также нравилась длина его ногтей – не слишком короткие, но и комфортной длины для того, чтобы ловко перебирать металлические струны любимого инструмента.

Но даже несмотря на это, у Фрэнка была ещё одна причина, частично из-за которой появилась эта странная мания. Он просто мог заявиться с утра в класс и на фразу «сегодня ты выглядишь каким-то подозрительно счастливым, случилось что-то хорошее?» без тени смущения выдать что-то типа «этой ночью я трахал себя своим же пальцем, знаешь, это просто непередаваемые ощущения!» и начать хихикать в то время, как остальные краснеют. Да, Фрэнк действительно получал удовольствие от этого и не видел никаких причин скрывать то, что происходило ночью под его одеялом.

\- У тебя какое-то нездоровое влечение к собственному телу, - хмыкнул Джерард, когда они сидели вместе за одним столом во время ланча.  
\- А вот и нет, только к своей правой руке, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.

Фрэнк снова приумолк, любуясь еле заметной родинкой, спрятавшейся между костяшками, а Джерарду осталось лишь фыркнуть и недовольно закатить глаза.


End file.
